Et le Mal triomphe
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: imaginer que Link échoue. si le mal venait à gagner, que ce passeraitil? Hyrule seraitelle réellement perdue?
1. prologue

disclame: rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'idée.

Bonne leecture!

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Cette fan fiction commence à la fin du jeu "Ocarina of Time", Link et Ganondorf s'affrontent pour la première fois. Le seigneur du Malin a capturé Zelda. Vous savez tous, fans de Zelda, que Link va le tuer et le bien triompher mais... imaginez... imaginez que Link perde, que Ganondorf gagne. Que se passera-t-il si le mal triomphe du bien ? Lisez et vous verrez, vous verrez ce que je pense qu'il se passerait si cela venait à arriver.

* * *

Et le Mal Triomphe.

Prologue

Link ouvrit la porte. De l'orgue. Ganondorf jouait de l'orgue, et il avait guidé les pas du jeune homme à travers la tour. Il lui tournait le dos. Zelda était emprisonnée dans une sorte de cristal rose, au-dessus de l'instrument.  
Link sentit une grande puissance l'envahir. Il regarda sa main gauche : la Triforce se dessinait. L'un des triangles brillait plus que les autres.  
Ganon arrêta de jouer.  
- Les fragments de la Triforce se réveillent... Ils fusionnent une fois de plus... Il y a sept ans, deux d'entre eux m'ont échappé. Comment sont-ils arrivés entre vos mains ? Pauvre insectes ridicules, cette puissance n'est pas pour vous... Ganon se retourna. Je vous ordonne de me les rendre !  
Une colonne de lumière violette entoura notre héros. Navi ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Quand elle se dissipa, Ganon avait les trois fragments.  
Le combat entre le bien et le mal débuta. Le Gerudo envoyait des boules de lumière que Link frappait avec l'Epée de Légende pour qu'elles retournent à l'envoyeur.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Ganon lança deux boules de magie. Link réussit à renvoyer la première mais il se prit la seconde en plein estomac. Il était sonné. Le Gerudo en profita et lui en envoya plusieurs d'affilée.  
Link était presque mort. Ganon lui prit l'Epée de Légende. Elle lui brûla la main mais il ne lâcha pas prise. La lame se mit à scintiller puis se brisa en trois morceaux.  
Ganon, qui possédait maintenant la Triforce, fit son voeu : l'immortalité pour lui, Zelda, les Sages et Link.  
- Ainsi, plus personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de mon chemin.  
- Tu n'es qu'un monstre Ganon, cria Zelda.  
Link remua. Ganon appela quelques monstres et leur ordonna de le désarmer et de le conduire dans la geôle la plus sombre, la plus froide et la plus humide. Bref, la pire geôle de sa tour.

Ganondorf cacha chaque morceau de l'Epée dans trois coins d'Hyrule : dans une profonde forêt, dans un majestueux volcan et dans un lac immense, et garda la poignée.  
Link et Zelda furent enchaînés l'un en face de l'autre, dans une salle de torture.  
Zelda, que les chaînes empêchaient l'utilisation de toute magie, voyait bien que Link s'en voulait. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Même s'il n'hurlait pas quand Ganon le torturait pour le plaisir, il souffrait plus qu'il ne le montrait.  
J'ai échoué, pensait-il, j'ai raté là où je ne devais pas. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite. A cause de moi, Hyrule est perdue.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 1

Désolé, j'avait plus internet (changement de modem)

Mais voici la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Où une Gerudo désobéit aux règles...

Quinze ans se sont écoulés...  
Le jour un

Jacinthe avait quinze ans aujourd'hui. La coutume voulait qu'elle reçoive ses armes d'adulte le jour de son quinzième anniversaire mais le hic c'était qu'elle courait dans le désert. Elle ne voulait pas faire cette cérémonie ridicule. Car lors de cette cérémonie, elle devait également jurer allégeance au Roi des Gerudos : Ganondorf.  
Elle ne voulait pas. Pas à lui. Ce n'était qu'un monstre. Elle savait que ce qu'on racontait sur lui, toutes les horreurs qu'il commettait aux dires de certains, était bien en dessous de la vérité.  
La tempête se leva. Jacinthe ne voyait plus où elle allait mais elle courait encore.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, des monstres sortirent du sable et l'attaquèrent. Elle n'avait pas d'arme.  
- Tu es près des Colosses du Désert, cours tout droit.  
Ecoutant la voix de femme qui semblait venir de sa tête, Jacinthe pressa le pas. Bientôt, elle grimpa quelques marches et se laissa tomber devant l'entrée du Temple du Désert. Elle était à l'abri.  
Elle reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux.

Elle était dans un immense brasier mais les flammes lui léchaient le corps sans la brûler. Une Gerudo se tenait devant elle. Jacinthe n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas Nabooru, elle ne l'avait jamais vue.  
- Je suis Din, Déesse de la Force.  
C'était la même voix qui lui avait parlé, dans le désert. Aussi belle, aussi grave.  
- Ne t'étonne pas. Tu dois nous aider, moi et mes soeurs.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu es née neuf mois après la destruction de la Lame Purificatrice. Tu es née pour que je puisse aller sur Hyrule sans problème. Tu me ressembles tellement que nos deux esprits pourront cohabiter le temps de la quête.  
- La quête ?  
- Oui, celle pour retrouver tous les morceaux de l'Epée de Légende et libérer le Héros du Temps.  
- Comment ?  
- Il faut d'abord aller au Ranch Lon Lon. Nous avons convenu de nous retrouver là-bas, mes soeurs et moi.  
- Et après le ranch ?  
- Nous verrons.

Jacinthe rouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée et la lune se levait.  
- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Un court instant, elle avait cru avoir rencontré une Déesse.  
- Ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis en toi. Retourne à la forteresse pour prendre des armes. Tu en auras besoin pour le périple qui t'attend.  
Jacinthe blêmit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé : elle avait bel et bien rencontré une Déesse et celle-ci avait élu domicile dans sa tête.  
- Il y a un problème : si je vais sur le sable, des monstres vont en sortir et m'attaquer.  
- Pense à une barrière de feu qui t'entoure. Penses-y fort.  
Jacinthe obéit et ferma les yeux. Elle visualisa barrière de feu. Elle y pensa très fort. La Gerudo rouvrit les yeux : des flammes dansaient devant elle quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre.  
- Recommence. Plus fort.  
- Vous êtes marrante.  
Mais elle recommença. Cette fois, elle garda les yeux ouverts. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front, à cause de l'effort. Puis des flammes dansèrent autour d'elle, et ne s'éteignaient pas.  
- Wooaaah !  
- Ceci n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que tu peux faire grâce à moi. Maintenant avance avant que ça ne s'éteigne pour de bon.  
Jacinthe avança sur le sable tiède. Les monstres se présentèrent et ceux qui l'attaquèrent moururent carbonisés.  
Quand elle fut hors de danger, Jacinthe éteignit la barrière et prit la direction de la forteresse, suivant les drapeaux rouges.  
En chemin, elle demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre.  
- En fait, tu peux manipuler le feu. Créer des barrières, des boules de feu. Même éteindre un incendie... ou en provoquer un.  
Jacinthe était aux anges. Manipuler le feu, elle en avait toujours rêvé et là, son rêve devenait réalité !  
- Nous approchons de la forteresse. Il vaut mieux qu'on ne me voit pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire punir.  
- Ce serait plus simple si tu pouvais te déplacer librement dans la forteresse. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite punition si tu peux aller ou tu veux ?  
- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'une centaine de coups de bâton et quelques jours au cachot ?  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est ce que l'on m'a promis si je violais encore la loi gerudo... Mais je pensais que vous saviez tout ?  
- Nous ne nous amusons pas à regarder à la loupe tous les habitants d'Hyrule. Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est que ton tempérament ressemble suffisamment au mien pour que nous puissions cohabiter.  
Jacinthe traversa la rivière de sable grâce à une corde qui était suspendue au-dessus. La porte du désert était ouverte et il n'y avait aucune garde.  
- Je peux provoquer un incendie, vous avez dit.  
Jacinthe ferma les yeux et imagina un feu naître dans le gymnase. Il était à l'opposé de la chambre de Nabooru, où ses futures armes attendaient. Jacinthe se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit des cris de femme. Toutes les Gerudos se précipitaient vers le gymnase.  
Jacinthe entra dans la forteresse sans être vue. Elle suivit plusieurs couloirs qui la menèrent dans la plus haute salle du bâtiment. Là dormait Nabooru. La porte était ouverte. La chef avait dû sortir rapidement, alertée par les cris.  
La jeune fille entra. Dans un coin, il y avait un lit défait. A l'opposé, un bureau. Sur celui-ci, deux cimeterres étaient posés.  
Jacinthe en prit un et le sortit de son fourreau. L'équilibre était parfait. Elle fit quelques moulinets avec, avant de prendre l'autre. Elle les fixa à ses hanches grâce à une ceinture en tissus léger mais résistant.  
Sur le bureau étaient également posés deux poignards, l'un se suspendait à la jambe, l'autre au bras gauche.  
Elle les prit. Elle emprunta également à Nabooru une cape de voyage. Elle mit la capuche sur la tête. Personne ne la reconnaîtrait ainsi habillée.

Elle quitta la forteresse et se dirigea vers les écuries. Elle choisit un étalon quelque peu nerveux mais rapide et résistant. Elle le sella et partit au galop.  
Une fois dans la vallée, elle remarqua que la Gerudo qui gardait le pont n'avait pas bougé.  
- Que faire, murmura la jeune fille.  
Jacinthe n'attendit pas de réponse de la Déesse et dégaina l'un des poignards. Elle visa et le lança. Le garde le reçut dans le dos.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?  
- Parce que c'était la seule solution. Si je l'avais assommée, elle aurait donné l'alerte et nous aurions des Gerudos aux trousses.  
En passant devant le corps, Jacinthe descendit de cheval, récupéra son arme et fit tomber le corps dans la rivière qui coulait plus bas.  
- Tu n'as pas de remords.  
C'était une affirmation de la Déesse.  
- J'ai été éduquée pour pouvoir tuer sans remords.

Jacinthe sortit de la vallée et partit au galop vers le ranch. Sans pause, elle y serait le lendemain soir.

A suivre…

* * *

Sa vous plais ?

Parce que je suis gentille, et que j'ai pas publier depuis longtemps, je vous tout de suite un second chapitre, C'est cool non ?

A+

BD


	3. Chapter 2

Voici donc la suite de la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Où une Zora quitte le domaine

Le jour un

Rachel nageait près de la cascade. Le Domaine Zora était vraiment magnifique.  
- Rachel ?  
C'était la Princesse Ruto qui l'appelait. Rachel et elle étaient de grandes amies malgré l'écart d'âge entre les deux.  
La jeune Zora nagea jusqu'au rebord où attendait la future reine.  
- Aujourd'hui, tu as quinze ans. Il est temps que tu saches.  
- Que je sache quoi ?  
- Viens.  
Rachel suivit la princesse en se posant des questions. Ruto ne lui avait jamais rien caché.  
Ruto la conduisait devant le Roi.  
- Mon Père, mon Roi, laissez-nous voir le bassin de notre ancien Dieu, s'il vous plaît.  
- Si tu veux, mon enfant. Nous allons vous laisser passer.  
Le Roi mit dix minutes à se décaler pour libérer le passage.  
- Entre.  
Rachel obéit. Le couloir était sombre. Elle s'attendait à voir Ruto près d'elle mais le Roi se remettait déjà à sa place.  
- Et mais ? Ruto, qu'est-ce que tu... que je fais ?  
- Avance.  
Rachel suivit son conseil et se mit en chemin. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour.  
Le couloir débouchait sur un immense et vide bassin. Il y avait un autel en pierre. Rachel avança vers une barrière de bois située sur sa gauche.  
Elle vit une cascade deux fois plus grande que celle du Domaine. Elle leva les yeux et vit le ciel. Pour la première fois elle voyait une étendue d'un bleu intense autre que de l'eau. Au centre, il y avait un point lumineux qu'elle ne pouvait fixer bien longtemps sans cligner des yeux.  
Elle savait que c'était le soleil car on lui en avait parlé. Ruto lui avait souvent raconté l'extérieur mais, comme tout Zora, elle ne l'avait jamais vu.  
Depuis que le Seigneur de Malin était au pouvoir, les Zoras ne quittaient plus le Domaine. C'était interdit et dangereux. Puis, Rachel était sage, elle n'aimait pas désobéir.  
Rachel fut dérangée dans sa contemplation par quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui mordait les pieds. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et vit qu'une forme noire s'y était accrochée. La Zora regarda l'eau autour d'elle et vit plein d'autres formes noires se diriger vers elle. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à l'autel mais les bestioles la ralentissait considérablement.  
Quand elle sortit de l'eau, la chose accrochée à elle poussa une sorte de cri aigu et tomba au sol, complètement desséchée. Rachel était exténuée. Elle se laissa tomber sur la pierre froide et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son souffle.

Elle se trouvait dans un grand lac. Non, pas un lac, la mer. L'eau était salée. Ruto lui en avait parlé.  
Elle était près d'une barrière de corail. De petits poissons de plusieurs couleurs différentes nageaient autour d'elle sans avoir peur.  
Face à elle, une Zora la regardait. Rachel ne l'avait jamais vue.  
- Je suis Nayru, Déesse de la Sagesse. Tu es née pour nous aider, moi et mes soeurs. Tu me ressembles suffisamment pour que nos deux esprits puissent cohabiter.  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
- Quitter le Domaine et aller au Ranch Lon Lon.  
Le ranch Lon Lon... Ruto lui en avait parlé. On y élevait des... euh des...  
- Chevaux. On y élève des chevaux.  
- Voilà, des chevaux ! Juste une question, je quitte comment le Domaine ? Le Roi me bouche l'entrée et il y a une barrière en métal sur la sortie du Domaine.

Rachel ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit et Ruto était là.  
- Tu l'as vue ?  
- Qui ?  
- La Déesse.  
- Heu... oui, je crois.  
- Bien. Il faut que tu partes. Tiens.  
Ruto lui tendait une tunique blanche ainsi qu'un grappin.  
- Ce vêtement te permettra de rester hors de l'eau pendant trois jours. Adieu.  
- Mais on se reverra ! Je reviendrai quand j'en aurai fini !  
Ruto la quitta. Rachel vit que les bestioles noires tournaient autour de la princesse sans l'attaquer. La Zora enfila la tunique.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Dépêche-toi !  
La voix venait de sa tête.  
- Déesse... Déesse Nayru ?  
- Oui, c'est moi. Il faut que tu détruises la barrière de bois, devant toi.  
- Comment ?  
- Déclenche un tsunami. Pendant que je suis en toi, tu as mon pouvoir. Tu peux manipuler l'eau.  
Rachel imagina une vague d'eau immense déferler sur la barrière et la détruire.  
- Imagine-le vivant, pas un dessin, un film !  
Rachel se concentra plus fort. A sa grande surprise, une vague d'eau immense déferla sur la barrière et la détruisit.  
- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?  
- Oui. Et tu pourras faire plein d'autres choses ! Maintenant saute.  
Rachel avança dans l'eau. Les bestioles noires avancèrent vers elle et elle se mit à courir en slalomant pour les éviter.  
Arrivée au bord de la cascade, Rachel hésita à sauter mais les monstres approchaient. Elle fit un saut de l'ange magnifique. Puis elle se laissa entraîner par le courant jusqu'à la fin.  
Dans la plaine, elle prit la direction du ranch. Elle y serait avant le coucher du soleil.  
Rachel ne regarda pas en arrière. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne verrait plus le Domaine.

A suivre…

* * *

J'éspère que ça vous a plus,

Laissez moi vos impression par rewiew, please.

Link: NAn! Elle est trops C... Quand elle en a une! Elle...

BD (le ballionne) : Mais non, mais non! Bon, je vous laisse! PRomis, je publis bientôt!

A+

BD


	4. Chapter 3

Pardon, j'ai une légère tendance à l'oublier, cette fic, alors, je le dit, pour ceux/celle qui ne le savent pas, elle est aussi publier sur le Palais de Zelda.

Bonne lecture quand même.

Chapitre 3 : Où une fée meurt

Le jour un

Mélanie marchait dans les Bois Perdus, sa fée posée sur ses épaules. Elle était toujours posée sur ses épaules.  
Quand Mélanie était jeune, sa fée volait autour d'elle comme les autres fées. Mais petit à petit, Agnès – sa fée - volait de moins en moins. Elle vieillissait. C'est elle-même qui l'avait dit.  
Le vieux Mido disait que c'était la faute de Mélanie. Qu'elle était trop audacieuse, trop téméraire, trop casse coup et qu'elle avait épuisé sa fée avant l'heure.  
C'est vrai qu'elle était très courageuse, qu'elle était de tous les mauvais coups et qu'elle tuait plus de monstres à elle toute seule que les autres Kokiris réunis mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa fée n'était pas bien.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Agnès, tu ne vas pas mourir, je prends soin de toi.  
- Je sais, je sais mais je sens que je suis au bout du rouleau...  
- Non ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !

Mélanie arriva au Bosquet Sacré. Elle entra dans le labyrinthe. Elle avait tué les monstres ce matin. Ils ne reparaîtront pas avant le lendemain. Elle marcha d'un pas sûr jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un grognement derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une espèce de soldat géant armé d'une lance.  
La Kokiri se mit à courir, poursuivie par le monstre. Enfin, elle arriva aux escaliers qui menaient à une sorte de clairière.  
Le monstre avait les pieds trop grands et gros. Les marches étaient trop petites, il était coincé. Mélanie s'arrêta à mi-chemin et regarda le monstre en rigolant. Le monstre lui envoya la lance qu'elle évita par un pas de côté.  
Elle continua à grimper pour accéder à la clairière. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe tendre et ferma les yeux.

Mélanie était dans une forêt qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les arbres étaient immenses et la voûte feuillue stoppait les rayons du soleil. Il faisait chaud. De drôles d'oiseaux multicolores voletaient de branche en branche. Des lianes pendaient autour de la Kokiri.  
Une Kokiri lui faisait face.  
- Je suis Nayru, Déesse du Courage. Tu dois m'aider.  
- Comment ?  
- Tu es née pour que je puisse aller en Hyrule sans problème. Nos esprits sont semblables et peuvent donc cohabiter.  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
- Mais il le faut. De toute manière, ce n'est pas dans ta tête que je vais aller mais dans ta fée.  
- Non, vous allez laisser Agnès en paix ! Elle n'est pas bien !  
- Mais elle est morte. Je vais la remplacer. Les fées sont chez les Kokiris une partie de l'esprit que nous pouvons atteindre. Les Hyliens, les Gerudos, les Zoras, les Gorons, les Sheikahs ont l'équivalent d'une fée mais dans leur tête. Et si cet équivalent venait à disparaître, ils mourraient. Tu dois accepter cette quête ! C'est la survie d'Hyrule qui en dépend !  
- Que dois-je faire ?  
- Tu dois quitter la forêt et aller au Ranch Lon Lon.

Mélanie ouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée mais une lumière voletait autour d'elle.  
- Agnès, tu voles ?  
- Je ne suis pas Agnès. Dépêche-toi !  
- Et le monstre qui veut ma peau ?  
- Tu n'as qu'à le tuer ?  
- Je ne crois pas que mon lance-pierres puisse venir à bout d'une telle bête !  
- Va déjà aux escaliers !  
Mélanie obéit. Le monstre la regardait. Il avait récupéré sa lance et semblait vouloir la planter dans le corps de la Kokiri.  
- Et maintenant ?  
- Tu te souviens de la forêt dans laquelle nous nous sommes rencontrées ?  
- Oui.  
- Pense aux lianes. Imagine des lianes sortir de terre et étrangler cette chose.  
Mélanie le fit.  
- Plus fort !  
Mélanie le fit et des lianes sortirent de terre et étranglèrent le monstre.  
- Comment j'ai fait ça ?  
- Tu as mon pouvoir. Les plantes sont à tes ordres. Maintenant avance !

Mélanie traversa le bois et prit la direction de la sortie de la forêt.  
Sur le petit pont, elle croisa Saria. Mélanie ne l'avait jamais entendue parler. Mido disait que Saria ne parlait plus depuis quinze ans. Personne ne savait pourquoi.  
- Tu pars, toi aussi.  
Mélanie sursauta en entendant la voix tremblotante de la Kokiri aux cheveux verts.  
- Tu auras besoin de cela.  
Saria lui tendit l'Epée kokiri et un bouclier Mojo.  
- Je croyais qu'ils avaient disparu !  
- Je les ai récupérés dans un endroit spécial. Leur ancien propriétaire n'en a plus besoin.  
- Merci.  
Mélanie s'équipa et sortit de la forêt avec une petite hésitation.  
- Adieu, murmura Saria.

Une fois dans la plaine, Mélanie prit la direction du ranch. Elle y serait le lendemain soir.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Où les Déesses se retrouvent

Dès que son cheval entra dans la plaine, Jacinthe et lui s'étaient fait attaquer par les Sacs d'Os que la jeune fille repoussait facilement jusqu'au moment où de petites plantes à hélices s'en prennent à elle.  
Jacinthe dut batailler toute la nuit pour se protéger, elle et son cheval. Au petit jour, les Sacs d'Os rentrèrent sous terre mais les plantes volantes semblaient lui en vouloir personnellement et la pourchassaient sans relâche. Le seul moyen pour s'en débarrasser était de tuer la "plante mère". Ce qu'elle fit. Mais, tandis qu'elle achevait l'hélicoptère vivant, un Sac d'Os lui donna un coup de griffe dans le dos. Elle le tua également.  
Un Sac d'Os en plein jour, pensa-t-elle en enlevant sa cape déchirée, c'est pas normal ce truc !  
Trois griffures partaient de son épaule droite et finissaient sur sa hanche gauche. Le coup lui avait également baissé son haut sans le déchirer. Heureusement. Elle le remit en place. Elle se remit en selle. Son dos la brûlait atrocement.

La jeune fille fit une pause. Son cheval boitait.  
- _Tu dois continuer !_  
- Oh la ferme !  
- _Il ne sert à rien de m'insulter, tu dois continuer !_  
- Lâchez-moi un peu ! Ni moi, ni mon cheval ne pouvons faire un pas de plus !  
- A qui parlez-vous ?  
Une charrette venait de s'arrêter derrière la Gerudo. Un vieil homme la conduisait.  
- A moi-même. Ça m'arrive quand j'ai des problèmes.  
- Je vois. Où allez-vous ?  
- _Tu peux lui faire confiance._  
- Au ranch Lon Lon.  
- Je dois y aller aussi. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous allonger à l'arrière de la charrette et y attacher votre cheval. Vous êtes blessée.  
- _Accepte._  
- D'accord. Merci.  
A peine Jacinthe fut-elle étendue sur le bois du véhicule qu'elle s'endormit.  
- Ses blessures sont profondes, Déesse.  
- _Ils la soigneront au ranch._

Rachel marchait depuis des heures et des heures quand une silhouette se dessina à l'horizon : le ranch ! Enfin !  
D'étranges squelettes l'avaient attaquée pendant la nuit mais elle avait vite compris qu'il suffisait de marcher vite au lieu de s'enquiquiner à les tuer. Ils étaient trop lents.  
Les heures s'écoulèrent doucement. Le soleil entamait sa descente vers l'ouest et le ranch apparaissait de plus en plus nettement.  
Au couchant, Rachel y entra. Elle était fascinée par les chevaux qui galopaient librement jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui fonce dessus.  
- Ahhhhh ! Arrêtez ce truc ! cria-t-elle en fuyant.  
Un chant s'éleva du centre de l'enclos et le cheval stoppa. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se plaça aux côtés du cheval et lui caressa les flancs.  
- Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'eux, surtout lui. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas une mouche ! Je suis une Zora et c'est la première fois que je vois un cheval !  
- T'es qu'une trouillarde !  
- Nalon, je t'interdis de parler ainsi aux étrangers !  
Une femme s'approcha. Elle avait les cheveux blonds avec des reflets roux, portait une vielle robe usée et semblait avoir la trentaine.  
- Veuillez excuser ma fille. Je suis Malon, propriétaire de ranch. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Je voyage et j'aimerais me reposer quelques jours ici, si possible.  
- Mais bien sûr ! Nalon vous prêtera sa chambre puisque vous sembliez ne pas être à l'aise avec les chevaux. Mais vous voulez peut-être vous baigner avant tout ?  
- Ho oui ! Merci.  
- Venez !

Malon conduisit Rachel dans les étables. Une immense bassine remplie d'eau attendait sagement.  
- Nalon devait prendre un bain mais vous semblez en avoir plus besoin qu'elle.  
- Merci.  
La Zora enleva la tunique bleue et se mit dans l'eau en soupirant de plaisir.  
- Mais, dites-moi, que fait une Zora hors du Domaine ? Cela fait quinze ans que votre peuple ne se montre plus, si je calcule bien.  
- _Ne lui dis rien. Moins de personnes sont au courant, mieux c'est !_  
- Je voulais juste voir autre chose.  
- Maman ! Maman, Rauru est là ! Rauru est là !  
- Veuillez m'excuser.  
Malon sortit en courant.

Dans la cour, elle salua son vieil ami.  
- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu, mon cher !  
- Je suis vieux. Les longs trajets ne sont plus de mon âge puis, j'habite dans le Temple du Temps, ne l'oublie pas. Les zombies sont partout dans la ville !  
- Je ne te fais pas de reproche !  
- Dis, parrain, murmura Nalon, c'est qui dans la charrette ?  
Nalon venait de remarquer qu'une fille aux cheveux roux, blessée, dormait à l'arrière du véhicule. Jusque là, elle ne s'était occupée que du cheval mal en point qui y était attaché. Elle grimpa dans le véhicule et voulut réveiller la personne. A la surprise de Nalon, la Gerudo – car c'en était une - se redressa, un poignard à la main, menaçante.  
- Oh ! Oh ! Calme ! Je ne te veux rien.  
- Je suis où ?  
- _Au ranch ! Range cette arme si tu veux qu'ils te soignent !_  
Jacinthe obéit et remit le poignard dans son fourreau.  
- Veillez excuser ma réaction, je suis un peu tendue.  
- Descendez de là, jeune fille, ordonna Malon, que je vous soigne.  
- Merci.  
Nalon conduisit la Gerudo dans la chambre de sa mère, sur un ordre de celle-ci. Jacinthe posa ses armes sur une table, dans un coin et s'allongea sur le ventre.  
- Vous... vous vous appelez comment ?  
- Jacinthe et toi ?  
- Nalon.  
- Tu as quel âge ?  
- Quinze ans.  
- Et bien Nalon de quinze ans, est-ce que tu peux me tutoyer, s'il te plaît ?  
Elles furent rejointes par Malon qui portait une bassine d'eau et une éponge pour nettoyer les plaies.  
- Nalon, laisse-nous.  
- Mais, maman ?  
- J'ai dit dehors. Va t'occuper du cheval de cette jeune fille.  
Nalon ne se le fit pas redire et sortit en trombe.  
- Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme cela, avant ?  
- Je suis tendue.  
- Arrête, on ne menace pas une gamine avec un couteau juste parce qu'on est tendu !  
- _Ne parle pas de ta quête._  
- Je me suis échappée de la Forteresse. Pour cela, j'ai dû y mettre le feu. Pour détourner l'attention.  
Un lourd silence tomba.  
- Tu as fait autre chose.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit cela ?  
- Tu m'as parlé trop vite de cet incendie. Tu devrais apprendre à mentir.  
Malon avait fini de la soigner et quitta la pièce, laissant Jacinthe à ses réflexions.

Mélanie entra dans le ranch au moment où le soleil se couchait. Elle en était bien heureuse car elle n'avait pas envie de repasser une nuit à tuer les Sacs d'Os. Une gamine pansait un cheval. Elle alla la voir.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir, madame la Kokiri, si je ne me trompe pas. Que désirez-vous ? Non, laissez-moi deviner, vous voyagez et vous désirez passer la nuit ici ?  
- Heu... oui.  
- MAMAN, Y'A ENCORE QUELQU'UN !  
Une femme sortit de la maison d'en face.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Bonsoir.  
- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, vous dormirez dans les écuries, avec Nalon car quelqu'un utilise déjà sa chambre et la mienne.  
- Je n'en demandais pas plus, merci.  
Nalon délaissa sa brosse et conduisit la Kokiri dans le bâtiment en question.  
- Dis, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis Kokiri ?  
- Vos longs cheveux verts et votre drôle d'habit. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une mais maman m'a dit que quand elle était petite, un garçon étrangement vêtu l'avait aidée. Mais c'était pas un vrai Kokiri.  
- Ha bon ? Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que sept ans plus tard, il a à nouveau aidé maman et il avait la taille d'un adulte.

Nalon installa Mélanie sur un tas de paille.  
- Et, est-ce que d'autres personnes sont venues ?  
- Ça n'arrête pas aujourd'hui ! Ça faisait des mois qu'on avait plus de visites et là, y'a une Zora, une Gerudo blessés et mon parrain qui sont venus.  
Nalon sortit pour terminer sa tâche.  
- Une Gerudo et une Zora, murmura Mélanie.  
- _Mes soeurs !_  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Malon vint l'avertir que le repas était servi et qu'elle pouvait se joindre à eux. Ce qu'elle fit.

La salle à manger était petite mais accueillante. Une grande table de bois était placée au centre et le couvert avait été mis pour sept personnes. Rauru, Nalon, Rachel et Jacinthe – qui avait fait l'effort de descendre malgré ses plaies - étaient déjà placées.  
Quand Mélanie entra, Jacinthe et Rachel tournèrent les yeux vers elle et se regardèrent un long moment. Les trois Déesses ne pouvaient se reconnaître que si elles étaient toutes dans la même pièce. Et elles se reconnaissaient. Mélanie s'assit à la place que lui indiquait Nalon. Un étrange silence s'était installé.  
Malon amena de quoi manger. Pour Rachel, il y avait du poisson et pour les autres de la viande.  
Six places étaient prises, une dernière restait vide. Jacinthe s'apprêtait à demander pour qui était cette place quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme, à la barbe poivre et sel avec un bandeau sur les yeux entra.  
- Malon, ma fille, dis-moi, qui est là.  
- Papa, sont présents une Gerudo, une Zora, une Kokiri et Rauru.  
- Une Gerudo, une Kokiri et une Zora ? Enfin.  
- Venez Talon, mon ami, intervint Rauru, nous parlerons mieux devant une coupe de vin.  
Talon alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre. Malgré son handicap, à aucun moment il ne se cogna.  
Le repas se fit dans le silence le plus total. A la fin, Mélanie, Jacinthe et Rachel, après avoir aidé à débarrasser et à faire la plonge, sortirent prendre l'air et parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant qu'on est ensemble ? questionna Rachel.  
- _Il faut aller dans le désert, y récupérer une magie qui permettra à l'Epée de se reformer._  
- Attendez, vous m'avez fait quitter la Forteresse pour y retourner ? Vous êtes au courant que selon la loi de mon peuple, je risque la mort ?  
- _On n'a pas le choix, s'énerva Din, puis, vous trouverez bien un moyen de passer. En tout cas, il faut rester ensemble._  
- _Il faut partir demain._  
Jacinthe leva les yeux au ciel. La lune était descendante. Une idée lui vint.  
- Je sais comment faire pour passer la Forteresse sans problème.  
Rachel et Mélanie la regardèrent.  
- Si j'y retourne, je serai tuée. Mais je serai jugée avant, et seule Nabooru a le droit de prononcer la sentence de mort.  
- Et après ?  
- Quand la lune descend, notre chef va prier dans le Temple du Désert. Il nous suffira de nous échapper après avoir passé la rivière de sable.  
- _Bonne idée._  
- Dis donc, elles sont sévères les Gerudos ! Tu n'as que mit le feu à la Forteresse.  
Jacinthe baissa les yeux sur le sol.  
- Tu n'as fait que cela, hein ?  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Nayru._  
- _Din, qu'a-t-elle fait ?_  
- J'ai tué quelqu'un, ça vous va ?  
Jacinthe rentra dans la maison, énervée.  
- Elle n'a pas fait ça, murmura Rachel.  
- Il faut croire que si !

Jacinthe courut dans la chambre où elle était installée. Elle n'avait pas de remords, mais elle n'en était pas fière non plus. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et pleura en silence.  
On toqua à la porte et Malon entra et s'assit près de la jeune fille.  
- On a tous fait des choses mal, raconte-moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je l'ai fait, en parler ne changera rien...  
- Ça peut te soulager... Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai fait quelque chose que j'ai regretté au point de me rendre malade, j'en ai parlé et après ça allait mieux. Si tu veux, je te dis ce que j'ai fait et après c'est toi qui me dis ce que tu as fait. Je ne te jugerai pas.  
Jacinthe leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- J'avais quinze ans. Le ranch était aux mains d'Ingo, un homme au service de Ganondorf et les chevaux étaient très malheureux. Un jour, un beau jeune homme est venu. Il a fait une course avec Ingo. S'il gagnait, il garderait le cheval qu'il montait, inversement, il donnait à Ingo un sac de rubis.  
- Qui a gagné ?  
- Le jeune homme. Ingo était fou de rage mais il est redevenu gentil et mon père a repris les reines du ranch. On a fêté cela et ce fut très arrosé. Le jeune homme s'était joint à nous, sur la demande de mon père...  
Malon regardait le vide devant elle comme si le jeune homme en question était devant elle.  
- Lui et moi étions complètement ivres ! Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillée dans ses bras que j'ai compris ce que l'on avait fait... Et lui aussi !  
- Vous avez... sans vous en rendre compte ?  
- Oui... il s'en voulait beaucoup... Il est parti immédiatement en s'excusant. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.  
- C'est dégoûtant, on laisse une femme comme ça !  
- Mais on ne s'aimait pas ! Ni lui, ni moi, ne voulait ce qui s'est passé ! Et je ne pouvais pas le séquestrer non plus !  
- C'est le père de Nalon ?  
- Oui et il ne le sait même pas...  
Un cours silence s'installa.  
- A toi, raconte-moi tout !  
Et Jacinthe lui raconta tout, sauf pour la Déesse. A la fin, Malon la prit dans ses bras sans rien dire.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Où Jacinthe se montre être la plus maligne

Jour 3

Le soleil se levait à l'est. Deux chevaux, attelés, attendaient calmement les trois jeunes filles. Il avait été décidé que les trois filles prendraient la charrette de Rauru du fait que les blessures de Jacinthe, malgré le lait Lon Lon, n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries et avait du mal à monter à cheval, que Rachel était terrorisée par les grandes bêtes et que Mélanie était simplement trop petite pour pouvoir monter un cheval.  
Elles allaient partir, Mélanie aux commandes du véhicule quand Jacinthe se tourna vers Rauru et demanda calmement :  
- Si vous habitez au bourg d'Hyrule, que faisiez-vous du côté de la vallée ?  
- Heu, ben, c'est-à-dire que, heu, je me suis perdu ! Voilà, perdu ! Je suis vieux alors tu sais, la mémoire...  
Jacinthe n'insista pas. Mélanie fit claquer les rênes et les chevaux partirent au petit trot.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Elles avaient des vivres mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour manger. A la nuit tombée, des Sacs d'Os attaquèrent mais les trois héroïnes en profitèrent pour apprendre à manipuler leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Et elles se débrouillaient plutôt bien.  
Vers le milieu de la nuit, ce fut des mini-plantes volantes qui attaquèrent.  
- On est sur le bon chemin, murmura Jacinthe en levant une barrière de feu protecteur autour de la charrette et des chevaux.

Enfin, au petit matin, elles arrivèrent dans la vallée. Elles y laissèrent le véhicule et les chevaux et avancèrent sur le pont.  
La Gerudo qui gardait l'entrée reconnut Jacinthe et appela les autres. Des dizaines de femmes vinrent et encerclèrent la Zora, la Kokiri et la Gerudo. Une Gerudo sortit du cercle et parla d'une voix forte pour que toutes l'entendent :  
- Jacinthe, en quittant la Forteresse, tu as enfreint nos lois, en es-tu consciente ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce bien toi qui as mis le feu au gymnase ?  
- Oui.  
- Est-ce bien toi qui as tué la garde du pont ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu reconnais les faits, tu seras donc tuée.  
- A moins que les lois aient changé, seule la chef, en d'autres termes, Nabooru, peut faire tomber ce verdict !  
- Mais tu n'es pas au courant ? Après ta fuite, Ganondorf a jugé que Nabooru ne nous dirigeait pas assez bien et m'a nommée, moi Jasmina, chef à sa place ! Donc, tu vas mourir quand le soleil sera à son zénith ! Emmenez-les !  
Les Gerudos conduisirent Rachel, Mélanie et Jacinthe dans une des geôles les plus abominables de la Forteresse mais auparavant, elles furent désarmées.  
- On fait comment, maintenant ? s'énerva Mélanie. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça...  
- Avec des si, on mettrait Cocorico en bouteille ! Je l'ai fait, un point c'est tout. J'ai une idée mais il faut que vous me laissiez faire sans protester.  
- Raconte.  
- Non.  
- _Cette gamine est vraiment à ton image, Din._  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Farore ?_  
- _Elle est aussi embêtante que toi !_  
- _Si on n'était pas comme ça, je t'écraserais le nez !_  
- _Ça suffit !_

Le temps s'écoula en silence. Enfin, plusieurs Gerudos vinrent les chercher. Elles les emmenèrent à l'extérieur où toute la tribu attendait en grand cercle.  
Jasmina tenait un cimeterre particulièrement grand à la poignée incrustée de diamant et dont la lame était gravée de signes étranges.  
- Toi et tes amies êtes condamnées à mort...  
- Attends. Je ne veux pas mourir sans m'être battue. Je te propose un duel à mort. Toi contre moi. Si je gagne, tu nous laisses libre d'accéder au désert. Si tu gagnes, nous mourons sans protester.  
- Pourquoi accepterais-je ?  
- Pour prouver que tu mérites d'être chef. Nabooru s'est battue pour l'être, toi tu n'as rien fait d'autre que d'entrer dans le lit de Ganondorf.  
Un murmure parcourut la foule. Cette gamine osait insulter leur chef, cette meurtrière qui n'avait peur de rien, cette... Gerudo. C'était là la définition qui correspondait le mieux à la tribu.  
- Et en plus tu m'insultes ?  
- Tout le monde le sait ! Tu n'es guère discrète.  
- Soit j'accepte. Allez chercher nos armes.  
Deux Gerudos y allèrent. Jasmine et Jacinthe s'équipèrent et se placèrent l'une face à l'autre.  
- Je suis plus vieille, je sais plus de choses que toi sur le combat, susurra Jasmine.  
- Je ne me laisserai pas battre par une traînée !  
Jasmine attaqua la jeune fille avec une telle violence que des étincelles jaillirent au contact des armes. Jacinthe jouait la carte de la défense. Ainsi, Jasmina se fatiguait rapidement, aveuglée par la fureur qui l'avait envahie.  
Dix minutes plus tard, Jasmine cessa d'attaquer pour reprendre son souffle et ce fut au tour de Jacinthe de montrer son jeu. Elle feinta à droite et lui envoya une petite boule de feu dans les côtes.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- A aucun moment on a dit qu'il était interdit d'utiliser la magie !  
Jacinthe profita de l'hébétement de son adversaire pour la frapper mortellement près du cou. Puis elle l'égorgea simplement.  
Rachel avait tourné les yeux devant le combat et avait failli vomir son petit déjeuner à cet instant précis. Quant à Mélanie, elle avait été prise d'une curiosité morbide. Voir tout le sang couler sur le sable de la Forteresse la fascinait.  
Toutes les Gerudos étaient si silencieuses qu'on semblait entendre le soleil cogner sur le sable.  
- J'ai gagné, hurla Jacinthe en levant ses armes souillées au-dessus de la foule pour que toutes les voient.  
- Tu as tué notre chef, tu l'es maintenant, scandèrent les guerrières.  
- Où est Nabooru ? C'est elle votre vrai chef. Ni cette traînée, ni Ganondorf !  
- Ganondorf est le seul Gerudo mâle, par conséquent, il est notre roi.  
- Vous appelez roi un type qui vient tous les trente-six du mois pour dire qu'il existe ? Qui impose des lois atroces sur tout Hyrule ? Après un cours silence, où est Nabooru ?  
- En prison, dans le château de Ganondorf.  
- _On a perdu trop de temps, il faut qu'on y aille !_  
- Il faut que j'aille dans le désert.  
Jacinthe regarda la Zora puis la Kokiri et passa la Porte du Désert suivie des deux. Les Gerudos ne bougèrent pas.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 6

Si je vous dit que je l'avait un peu oublier, vous me croyez? Désolé! Vraiment!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Où elles font une drôle de rencontre...

Le sang battait à ses oreilles. La soif brûlait sa gorge. La faim tenaillait son ventre. Décidément, et malgré sa tunique, le désert n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle avait mal, trop mal. Le sable qui volait autour d'elle et la frappait la rendait malade. Elle distinguait mal la silhouette de la Kokiri qui n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle alors voir Jacinthe qui marchait tout devant... Dans un gémissement, elle s'effondra sur le sable brûlant.  
Mélanie se pencha sur elle et appela la Gerudo, mais Rachel ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était ailleurs. Dans de l'eau, douce et fraîche. Jacinthe la souleva et reprit sa route.

Lorsque Rachel se réveilla, elle était dans de l'eau. Certes tiède mais de l'eau tout de même. Elle entendait la tempête de sable qui faisait continuellement rage mais une barrière de plantes empêchait le vent de souffler à l'intérieur du dôme protecteur.  
- Où est-ce qu'on est ?  
- A côté d'un point d'eau.  
- Je sais mais où ?  
- Dans le Désert, bien au-delà des Colosses.  
- Des colosses ?  
- Une montagne dans laquelle est construit le Temple du Désert, d'après ce que m'a dit Jacinthe.  
Un feu était en train de cuire une sorte de rat géant. Jacinthe s'était allongée, leur tournant le dos, et dormait profondément.  
- Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Elle a tout de même tué deux personnes, demanda la Kokiri en regardant la Gerudo d'un mauvais oeil.  
- Je sais pas... Elle ne semble pas regretter ses actes.  
- C'est clair... C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Elle est de la même race de Ganondorf, elle a été élevée avec l'idée qu'il est presque un dieu et qu'elle lui doit obéissance et pourtant elle le méprise, à ses dires. Pourquoi ?  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Jacinthe. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais pleurer pour ce qu'il avait fait mais les larmes silencieuses coulaient à flots. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Elles ne savaient pas et elles la jugeaient. Elles les détestaient pour cela.  
Ni Din, ni Nayru, ni Farore n'élevèrent la voix pour calmer Jacinthe car elles savaient, elles savaient ce qui avait forgé le caractère de Jacinthe, ce qu'elle avait subi, qui elle était.  
Rachel et Mélanie ne dirent plus rien, elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Jacinthe ne dormait pas.  
La Gerudo se redressa dix minutes plus tard, les yeux secs. Elle ne dit rien mais les deux autres avaient vu la colère qui couvait dans ses yeux.  
- Heu... ça va ? hésita Rachel.  
- Parfaitement bien. Et toi tu vas bien ?  
La réponse comme la question était glaciale tout comme l'atmosphère qui les entourait. Une tension étrange palpitait autour d'elles, aiguisant leurs sentiments.  
L'eau dans laquelle se baignait la Zora changea de couleur : elle virait au rouge sang. Elle en sortit paniquée car ce n'était pas que la couleur qui changeait mais le liquide se transformait en sang frais. La Gerudo et la Kokiri se mirent instinctivement en position d'attaque.  
Des formes sombres se dessinaient dans le sang et remontaient à la surface. Des cadavres. C'était des cadavres qui remontaient à la surface. Leurs yeux grand ouverts semblaient être fixés sur les trois filles.  
- Qu'est-ce que...  
- _Non... Pas comme ça, murmura Nayru._  
- Quoi "pas comme ça" ? Pourquoi l'eau s'est transformée en sang ? Pourquoi des cadavres flottent à sa surface ? Et pourquoi il y a cette odeur plutôt stressante ?  
Une senteur étrange s'était diffusée dans le dôme de plantes, une odeur de putréfaction, de décomposition, de mort. Rachel était sur le point de vomir, Mélanie était épouvantée et Jacinthe indifférente.  
Des volutes de fumée venant d'on ne sait où se rassemblèrent au-dessus du liquide et prirent la forme d'un squelette enveloppé d'un manteau en lambeaux noir. Malgré le fait que les orbites de la chose soient vides, elle semblait observer tour à tour la Zora, la Kokiri et la Gerudo.  
Une voix, qu'on devinait appartenir à l'étrange créature, s'éleva. Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement rauque mais les trois élues l'entendirent comme si c'eut été un hurlement.  
- Je lis en vous... Je lis vos actes passés, vos actes présents et... vos actes futurs. Je ne suis pas l'être que vous me croyez être... La Mort se fiche des batailles terrestres, quel que soit le dirigeant, elle aura toujours du... travail. Non, je suis juste le Passeur... Sans moi, nulle personne ne pourrait traverser le Styx... Je sais ce que vous voulez car... je l'ai en ma possession. Le Linceul qui entoura le corps du tout premier Héros du Temps, le Linceul qui pourra ramener à la vie la Lame Brisée.  
Tous les sentiments des trois filles atteignaient leur apogée. En particulier la peur. De quoi, personne ne serait capable de le dire. Peut-être de cette chose, le Passeur, peut-être de cette voix morbide, peut-être de cette odeur qui leur promettait un trépas imminent. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade, leurs sangs cognaient leurs tempes, leurs membres tremblaient.  
- _Donne-leur le Linceul, ordonna Din._  
- Je suis le Passeur, on ne me donne pas d'ordre, on me paye.  
- _Que veux-tu ?_  
- Une écaille de la Zora, un cheveu de la Kokiri et... une goutte de sang de la demi-Gerudo.  
- _Tu nous prends pour des idiotes ?_  
- Ceci est mon prix.  
Les trois Déesses se consultèrent sans être entendues des concernées et après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant acceptèrent le marché. Les jeunes filles râlèrent quelque peu mais obtempérèrent.  
Rachel s'arracha une écaille de son bras gauche et la jeta dans la mare de sang. Mélanie se coupa une mèche de cheveux et en fit de même tout en restant éloignée du liquide. Enfin, Jacinthe s'avança et tendit sa main au-dessus du sang. Elle avait un poignard à la main et s'apprêtait à se faire une entaille dans la paume quand le Passeur l'arrêta.  
- J'aimerais le faire moi-même, la chose est trop importante...  
Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit l'arme. Au contact du squelette, la jeune fille tressaillit mais elle ouvra la main, paume en l'air et il coupa. Le sang chaud coula et se mélangea à l'autre. Une fumée rouge s'éleva alors, asphyxiant les trois élues et leur piquant les yeux. Elles sombrèrent dans l'inconscience mais avant de couler totalement, Mélanie entendit très distinctement les dernières paroles du Passeur : "Ma barque ne pourra désormais plus leur faire traverser le Styx."

Quand elles se réveillèrent, la douleur couvait dans leur crânes, l'eau était redevenue de l'eau et un grand drap blanc était posé près d'elles.  
- _Nous devons nous rendre dans les profondeurs de la forêt Kokiri, là où elle est sauvage et inexplorée._  
Personne ne protesta. Toutes n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : partir, au plus vite, au plus loin. Elles se mirent en route une heure plus tard.

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Où la forêt dévoile ses secrets... 

L'entrée de la Forêt Kokiri était juste devant elle mais Mélanie hésitait à la passer. Pourquoi ? La Forêt, c'est chez elle alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas entrer ? Finalement, elle avança, suivie de Rachel et Jacinthe.  
Les Kokiris, en la voyant, se précipitèrent sur elle mais stoppèrent leur cours en voyant qui l'accompagnait.  
- _Va voir l'Arbre Mojo_, murmura sa fée-déesse.  
Mélanie obéit et prit la direction de la clairière de l'Arbre Mojo, suivit de Rachel et Jacinthe et les kokiri, s'écartant devant elles, les regardaient avec méfiance.  
Dès qu'elles y entrèrent, des ronces sortirent du sol et créèrent un mur aussi haut qu'un troll. L'Arbre Mojo ne dit rien, mais l'air grave, il leva une de ses racines qui barraient la route en faisant trembler la terre. Les trois jeunes filles passèrent sous le pont et la racine se remit à sa place. Derrière l'Arbre, un long couloir taillé dans des ronces aux épines d'une longueur équivalant celle de la lame d'un glaive. Elles s'y engagèrent avec méfiance, toujours dans le silence le plus total.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, des bruits étranges se firent entendre, des cris, des piaillements. Puis soudain, le couloir cessa et elles entrèrent dans une forêt que Mélanie reconnut. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle avait rencontré la Déesse Farore pour la première fois.  
Il faisait chaud et humide. Des arbres au diamètre aussi grand que la largeur d'une maison s'élevaient à des mètres et des mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes et leurs branches étaient parsemées de singes, de perroquets, de mygales et bien d'autres animaux inconnus des élues.  
Les jeunes filles avancèrent lentement avec mille précautions pour ne pas trébucher sur le sol inégal. Mélanie ouvrait la marche, suivie de Rachel puis venait Jacinthe. En plus des arbres immenses, des plantes, une sorte d'herbe épaisse, aussi haute que la Gerudo, les entouraient et remuaient étrangement. Jacinthe l'avait remarqué et savait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose les suivait. Soudain, elle se retrouva soulevée de terre et emprisonnée dans un filet. Elle eut le réflexe de dégainer un de ses poignards pour couper les mailles qui la retenaient prisonnière mais elle reçut dans le cou une fléchette empoisonnée qui l'endormit en moins d'une seconde. Son arme tomba au sol et se ficha dans la terre.  
Rachel et Mélanie n'avaient rien vu et rien entendu, elles continuaient d'avancer en ignorant complètement que Jacinthe avait disparu jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Rachel de se faire prendre. Elle tomba dan un trou, profond, dont des piques de bois acérées ornaient le sol à quelques endroits. Par chance elle ne tomba pas sur l'un d'eux mais elle s'y écorcha le bras droit. Les piques étaient sans doute imprégnées de poison car elle s'endormit avant d'avoir le temps d'appeler à l'aide.  
Mélanie se retrouvait seule, dans l'incapacité d'aider Rachel et sans savoir où se trouvait Jacinthe. Les herbes autour d'elle remuaient, des êtres étaient en train de l'entourer, puis finir par se montrer, la menaçant de lances en bois et de sarbacanes.  
Ils n'étaient pas plus grands qu'elle, sûrement des parents des Kokiris, mais leur peau était brune, presque noire. Ils étaient vêtus de pagnes, leurs cheveux, noirs ou gris, semblaient ne jamais avoir été peignés. Ils parlaient une langue étrange.  
- Je fais quoi maintenant ? murmura Mélanie à l'adresse de Farore.  
- _Tu ne fais rien_, répondit-elle, _ce sont des pygmées, reste calme et décharge-toi de tes armes._  
- Quoi, vous êtes folles !  
- _Fais-le et pose-les devant le plus grand, c'est le chef. Ce sera un signe de paix._  
Mélanie, dans un mouvement extrêmement lent, dégaina son épée et la posa au sol, puis fit de même avec son lance-pierres et son bouclier.  
- _Ton ocarina._  
Mélanie décrocha l'instrument de sa ceinture et le regarda quelques secondes. Ce fut quelques secondes de trop. Le chef des pygmées s'avança menaçant et lui mit la pointe de sa lance sur la gorge. Il tendit la main, il voulait l'ocarina. Mélanie le lui donna à contrecoeur.  
Il recula et regarda l'instrument sous toutes les coutures. Il donna un ordre dans sa langue et les indigènes se saisirent de Mélanie, d'autres ramassaient ses armes. Ils lui bandèrent les yeux et la conduisirent au travers de la forêt. La Kokiri se laissa faire, sur les conseils de la Déesse.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils stoppèrent et ils lui enlevèrent le bandeau, puis chacun des indigènes s'éloigna, la laissant au milieu de leur village.  
- _Ils t'ont acceptée parmi eux._  
Mélanie regarda autour d'elle. Leurs habitations étaient des huttes de bambou au toit d'herbes sèches. Des enfants jouaient à ce qui semblait être une sorte de "le chat et la souris", un groupe de femmes tamisait des plantes à l'aide de gros bouts de bois, rythmant le jeu des enfants. Les hommes avaient disparu dans la plus grande hutte. Une femme s'avança vers la Kokiri et lui fit signe de la suivre. Mélanie s'exécuta et la suivit jusque devant la grande hutte où on la fit entrer.  
A l'intérieur, un grand feu crépitait et autour, les hommes étaient assis en tailleur. Au travers des flammes, le chef avait les yeux fixés sur la Kokiri quelque peu intimidée. Au-dessus du chef, accroché au mur, un bout de métal, la pointe d'une épée plus exactement, reflétait la chaude lumière. Farore avait parfaitement reconnu le morceau de l'Epée de Légende.  
- _Nanya tes counte ty ?_ dit le chef, Qui amène toi ?  
Mélanie fut surprise de l'entendre parler sa langue mais finit par répondre.  
- Je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
- Toi le prouver nous en donnant arme. Que toi vouloir ?  
- Le morceau de l'Epée qui est suspendu au mur, dit-elle en montrant l'objet de la main.  
- Cette chose confié nous par sorcier noir. Si nous te le donner, nous mourir.  
- Que dois-je faire pour l'avoir ?  
- Reprends arme, nous discuter toute la nuit avec Esprit de la Forêt pour savoir quoi faire.  
Un indigène s'approcha de Mélanie et lui tendit son épée, son bouclier, son lance-pierres et son ocarina, puis on la fit sortir de la hutte pour la conduire à une autre.  
Dans cette hutte-là, un Kokiri était assis en tailleur, les yeux posés sur un petit feu de bois. La surprise était de taille, le Kokiri leva la tête et sourit.  
- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?  
- Il y a bien longtemps, l'un des nombreux frères Je-Sais-Tout. Puis un jour, moi qui étais très curieux, je suis entré dans cette forêt par un passage qui n'existe plus. Je ne suis jamais reparti.  
- C'est pour cela que le chef parle notre langue ?  
- Oui. Ils m'ont appris leur langue, je leur ai appris la nôtre.  
- Quand je suis entrée dans la forêt, j'étais accompagnée d'une Gerudo et d'une Zora qui ont toutes deux disparu.  
C'est à ce moment précis que des cris se firent entendre. Les deux Kokiris sortirent de la hutte pour voir arriver plusieurs indigènes tenant à bout de bras Rachel et Jacinthe, toutes deux endormies. Ils les menèrent dans une hutte à l'écart du village dont l'unique entrée était gardée.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elles, viens plutôt te reposer.  
Rachel entra dans la hutte et s'allongea à l'endroit que lui indiquait le Kokiri. Aussitôt, elle s'endormit, prise d'une fatigue aussi immense qu'inattendue.

Mélanie ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que le noir, puis elle se rappela où elle était. Elle quitta la hutte et trouva le village endormi et la lune haute. Son regard parcourut les alentours et s'arrêta sur un enfant. Il était là, seul, la regardant. Intriguée, la Kokiri s'approcha et, lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques pas, l'enfant se retourna et courut droit dans la forêt. Mélanie le suivit au travers des arbres immenses.  
L'enfant stoppa sa course dans une sorte de clairière. Il marcha jusqu'au centre, se retourna et regarda Mélanie de manière apeurée. La Kokiri, légèrement essoufflée, s'avança vers lui mais s'arrêta en sentant une présence derrière elle. Un grognement retentit dans son dos. Mélanie, tentant du mieux que possible de garder son calme, se retourna lentement et fit face à la chose la plus étrange et la plus terrifiante qu'elle n'ait rencontré.  
Le fauve à la robe tachetée avait pour queue le dard d'un scorpion au bout duquel le poison formait une goutte blanchâtre. Sa gueule énorme était ornée de crochets de serpent, tout aussi venimeux. Il se mit en position d'attaque.  
Mélanie recula jusqu'à l'enfant et quand le monstre sauta, elle dégaina sa lame où vint s'empaler la chose. Le monstre recula, l'épée n'avait été qu'un cure-dent et n'avait même pas transpercé sa peau.  
Le monstre grogna en tournant autour de ses proies. Mélanie pouvait fuir, le monstre avait libéré le passage jusqu'au village, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant. Ce dernier pleurait.  
Le monstre attaqua une seconde fois et Mélanie utilisa la même tactique de défense et cela eut le même résultat.  
Le monstre changea de tactique : il recula sur l'un des troncs y plantant les griffes de ses pattes arrière, mettant en avant son dard empoisonné. Il visa Mélanie qui évita l'attaque de justesse en effectuant une roulade. Le dard s'enfonça dans la terre à quelques millimètres de l'enfant et Mélanie comprit qu'elle avait momentanément oublié le bambin.  
Je ne pourrai pas le protéger indéfiniment, pensa-t-elle, il faut que je le tue, mais comment ?  
Mélanie tenta le tout pour le tout et attaqua le monstre à son tour. Elle sauta sur son dos et le monstre rua mais la Kokiri ne lâcha pas prise. La chose la visa de son dard mais Mélanie s'enleva à temps. Le monstre se piqua lui-même et hurla de douleur.  
Il fut pris de spasmes incontrôlables, son dard se repliant, sa bouche dégoulinant de bave blanche. Mélanie s'approcha et planta son épée entre ses yeux pour abréger ses souffrances. Son coup fut rapide et puissant. La Kokiri laissa tomber au sol sa lame souillée de sang en tombant elle-même à genoux.  
L'enfant s'approcha d'elle et elle le serra dans ses bras. La tribu, sans doute réveillée par le hurlement du monstre les entoura quelques minutes plus tard. Tous regardaient, stupéfiés, le cadavre de la chose.  
Le chef se plaça devant Mélanie :  
- Toi demande tout à moi. Moi te le donner.  
- Je ne souhaite que deux choses : le morceau de l'Epée et la libération de mes deux amies.  
Le chef inclina la tête et tendit la main vers Mélanie pour l'aider à se relever.  
Le lendemain, elles empruntèrent toutes les trois le couloir d'épines après avoir fait leurs adieux à la tribu. L'Arbre Mojo les laissa passer.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Où le monde souterrain se dévoile

Elles parcourraient les allées sombres du monde souterrain des Sheikahs, guidées par l'un d'eux. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles avaient passé l'entrée secrète située dans Cocorico.  
C'est la déesse Nayru qui leur avait dit de se rendre dans l'une des tavernes du village hylien pour y rencontrer un Sheikah. Après avoir parlé quelque temps, il avait admis que l'un des fragments était aux mains des Sheikahs et il avait accepté de faire passer à Rachel l'Epreuve.  
Ils arrivèrent au village Sheikah, éclairé par des cristaux blancs. Il les conduisit devant un lac souterrain si grand, qu'on ne voyait pas la rive opposée. Tout le peuple de l'ombre les entourait.  
- Toi, dit la chef, Impa, en tendant la main vers la Zora, si tu veux récupérer le morceau de l'Epée de Légende, il te faudra la chercher au coeur de ce lac, au coeur du labyrinthe qui se trouve au fond du lac. Tu y iras seule. Sache que, enfermé dans le labyrinthe, est enfermé un monstre féroce et meurtrier. Nous te laissons le choix : soit tu y vas armée, soit tu écouteras les précieux conseils de notre Sage.  
Rachel ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Si je prends les armes, j'aurais une chance de tuer le monstre alors que les conseils ne me seront pas très utiles face au monstre en question.  
Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes puis regarda Impa droit dans les yeux.  
- Je choisis les conseils, dit-elle en laissant tomber le grappin au sol.  
- Nombreux furent ceux qui tentèrent l'Epreuve mais tu es la première à choisir d'y aller sans arme. Suis-moi.  
Impa la conduisit dans la maison du Sage et les laissa seuls.  
Le Sheikah était vieux, sa longue barbe blanche tombait au sol.  
- Tu as eu la sagesse de venir me voir, je vais te confier deux choses. La première, le monstre a les oreilles sensibles et l'odorat développé. Sache également que tu n'iras pas les mains vides au fond de ce lac.  
Il lui tendit une bobine de fil doré et une chaîne où pendait un cristal qui émettait une lumière blanche. Rachel les prit sans comprendre ce à quoi la bobine lui servirait et, face au silence qui tomba ensuite, comprit que l'entretien était fini. Elle retourna au bord du lac. Elle s'y enfonça lentement sous le regard de Mélanie et de Jacinthe.  
- A sa place, j'aurais pris les armes, murmura la Gerudo.  
- Oui, moi aussi. Dites-moi, Impa, qui a-t-il exactement au fond de ce lac ?  
- Des richesses telles que beaucoup de gens, de n'importe quelle espèce que ce fut, y perdirent la vie.  
- Les Sheikahs, ils ont juré allégeance à la Famille Royale d'Hyrule alors pourquoi vous confier à vous un morceau de l'Epée ? demanda Jacinthe  
- Ganondorf ne nous l'a pas vraiment confié. En le plaçant dans le labyrinthe, il était sûr que personne ne pourrait le récupérer car personne n'en est jamais revenu. Venez vous restaurer, votre amie, si elle doit revenir, ne reviendra que dans quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel nageait dans l'eau du lac, longeant le sol de pierres noir, le collier autour du cou et la bobine dans la main gauche. La luminosité décroissait autour d'elle et le cristal qui pendait à son cou fut bientôt son seul moyen de se repérer dans le noir. Au bout d'un certain temps, des formes se dessinèrent dans les ténèbres : les restes des précédents concurrents. Elle était dans un cimetière marin. Elle s'approcha de l'un des cadavres, - impossible de dire à quelle race il appartenait - et s'empara de son épée.  
Finalement, j'ai bien fait de prendre les conseils. Elle continua sa progression dans le lac et arriva face à une porte de pierre immense. Rachel l'effleura du bout des doigts et elle s'ouvrit, laissant libre accès au labyrinthe. Avant de s'y aventurer, la Zora attacha le bout du fil doré à une pierre de l'entrée. Elle venait de comprendre ce à quoi lui servirait la bobine. Elle s'élança dans les ténèbres, l'épée à une main, la bobine de l'autre.  
Elle se perdit vite dans les méandres interminables du labyrinthe. Le silence était pesant et la peur de Rachel immense. Elle finit cela dit par atteindre le centre. La salle circulaire était recouverte d'or, de diamants, de rubis et autres objets précieux. En son milieu, sur un trône constitué de squelettes et de peaux, un être au corps de Zora – mais plus grand qu'eux - et à la tête de requin dormait. En le voyant, Rachel faillit hurler mais se retint de justesse.  
- _Le morceau de l'Epée est autour de son cou._  
Rachel s'approcha le plus silencieusement du monde et vit le morceau de métal qu'elle était venue chercher pendre au cou de la chose. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et commença à sectionner le fil de cuir qui le retenait. Elle avait presque fini quand la chose remua et ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux noirs qui se fixèrent sur une Zora pétrifiée. L'être remua en ouvrant sa gueule munie de plusieurs rangées de dents. Des dents si tranchantes qu'elle entailla le bras de la pauvre Zora qui s'enfuit à la nage le plus vite qu'elle le put, suivant le fil doré. La chose la poursuivit en empruntant d'autres passages. Quoi qu'elle fasse et où qu'elle aille, la chose pouvait sans problème la retrouver car son sang laissait une traînée invisible que l'odorat de la bête pouvait suivre facilement.  
Rachel arriva à l'entrée du labyrinthe mais s'arrêta : elle ne pouvait partir sans le fragment de l'Epée. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec le monstre qui lui fonça dessus, gueule ouverte. Rachel, apeurée, s'accroupit et poussa un hurlement fort et aigu. Le son fit s'écrouler la chose. La Zora voyant cela en profita pour lui arracher le morceau de l'épée et sortir du labyrinthe. La chose la suivit mais se heurta à une barrière invisible. Rachel le regarda s'énerver contre puis se retourna pour remonter à la surface.  
- Ne me laisse pas dans le noir ! Je t'en prie.  
En entendant cela, Rachel se retourna et vit la bête la regarder partir, envieuse. Ainsi il savait parler. Rachel s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans l'oeil noir de la chose. Elle y vit tant de douleur qu'elle dut détourner les yeux. Elle enleva le collier où était attaché le cristal et le lui tendit.  
- Un prêté pour un rendu.  
Il le prit, elle retourna à la surface.  
Tout le monde fut surpris de la voir revenir et elle quittèrent les Sheikahs quelques heures plus tard.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Où le passé revient au goût du jour

La vue au sommet du Mont du Péril était splendide. Les trois filles en profitèrent quelques minutes puis Din demanda à Jacinthe de regarder au nord où un autre volcan semblable au premier s'élevait.  
- _C'est à cet endroit que tu dois aller._  
- A pied ?  
- Non, en volant !  
Elles se retournèrent, surprises, et firent face à Kaepora Gaebora, qui était posé sur le panneau. Il battit des ailes et saisit Jacinthe par les bras avant de s'élever dans le ciel. Après quelque temps, il déposa la Gerudo à l'entrée du second volcan.  
Kaepora Gaebora fit encore deux voyages pour amener Rachel et Mélanie. Quand elles furent ensemble, elle entrèrent dans le cratère.  
A l'intérieur, un lac de lave parfaitement circulaire dégageait des fumerolles de soufre et l'odeur était insupportable. Un pont de pierre menait au centre de cercle qui lui était solide. Jacinthe s'y avança, seule car la chaleur maintenait la Kokiri et surtout la Zora au bord.  
Une fois près du centre, le sol se mit à trembler et, du milieu de la pierre, sortit une statue représentant une femme voilée dont les yeux fermés étaient la seule partie de son corps que l'on pouvait voir. Elle était plus grande que la Gerudo.  
Une voix s'éleva :  
- Si ton regard me fait baisser les yeux, tu auras ce que tu es venue chercher, sinon, tu mourras.  
Les paupières de la statue se soulevèrent lentement. Jacinthe pensait qu'elle devrait se battre contre un monstre mais il n'en était rien. L'épreuve était bien facile.  
Elle regretta cette pensée immédiatement après. L'immobilité n'était pas le fort de Jacinthe et de plus, le regard de la statue lui rappelait un souvenir horrible. Ce souvenir, elle avait tout fait pour l'oublier, mais cette statue, ce regard était celui de l'être qu'elle détestait le plus.  
Le cratère sembla s'effacer autour d'elle tandis qu'elle replongeait des années en arrière, dix ans exactement.  
La lugubre salle du trône de Ganondorf lui était interdite, mais elle y avait suivi sa mère en secret et elle s'était cachée derrière l'un des nombreux piliers. Sa mère s'était agenouillée devant le Seigneur du Malin, presque recroquevillée.  
- Depuis cinq ans je prends garde à toi, et toi, tu oses me défier ?  
- Sire, je vous jure que jamais...  
- Silence, femme ! Sache une chose, il est mort.  
A cet instant, sa mère releva la tête et regarda Ganondorf.  
- Et toi, tu vas mourir.  
- Et notre enfant ? Que deviendra notre fille si je ne suis plus là ?  
- Ma fille n'a pas besoin d'une Hylienne pour grandir.  
Ganondorf claqua des doigts et des chiens, à moitié décomposés et au regard aussi noir que le manteau de la Mort, sortirent de l'ombre et avancèrent vers la jeune femme. Ils lui sautèrent dessus en grognant, mordant sa chair, l'arrachant. Les hurlements de sa mère ne pouvaient pas couvrir les bruits d'os qui craquent et les grognements satisfaits des monstres.  
Le seigneur du Malin, lui, regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la femme qui lui avait donné une héritière se faire dévorer. Son regard devint la plus grande peur de Jacinthe. On n'y lisait rien, il était indifférent à l'horrible spectacle.  
Le sang de sa mère coulait, coulait, autant que les larmes de Jacinthe.  
Le cratère réapparut autour de Jacinthe mais cette dernière gardait les yeux rivés sur ceux de la statue. La respiration de la Gerudo s'était accélérée, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes mais elle tenait.  
Puis soudain les paupières de la statue se refermèrent et sa main droite sortit de sous le voile de pierre, tendant le morceau de l'Epée à Jacinthe.  
- J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle prit le fragment de métal et rejoignit les deux autres élues.  
- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
Jacinthe ressortit du volcan sans répondre.  
- Maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chez Ganondorf.

A suivre…


	11. Chapter 10

Ca a pris du temps, désolée.  
Pour ceux qui le désire, voilà tout de même la suite et la fin.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Où le combat final recommence

Jour 13

Elles étaient devant le château de Ganondorf. Elles devaient entrer mais leurs forces semblaient leur manquer.  
- Suivez-moi, je sais où sont le Héros du Temps et la Princesse, dit Jacinthe une fois à l'intérieur.  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Jacinthe les conduisit au travers du château en évitant les gardes. Ce n'est que plusieurs mètres sous terre qu'elles arrivèrent devant une lourde porte.  
- Vous vous occupez de les libérer et je vais chercher la garde de l'Epée. On se retrouve dans la plus haute salle de la tour.  
Sans attendre de réponse, Jacinthe disparut dans l'un des nombreux couloirs sombre.  
- Faudra qu'elle nous dise quelques vérités là, Jacinthe, s'énerva Mélanie.  
- _Ayez la sagesse de la laisser tranquille_, murmura Nayru. _Mélanie, ouvre cette porte._  
La Kokiri tendit la main et des ronces sortirent de terre, passant entre les gonds de la porte, et le bois finit par exploser. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de torture où Link et Zelda étaient enchaînés l'un en face de l'autre. Les deux élues les libérèrent : tous deux étaient inconscients. Elles leur firent boire de la potion d'un apothicaire de Cocorico. Le liquide bleu les soigna de toutes leurs blessures et leur rendit toute la puissance magique qu'ils avaient autrefois.  
- Qui... Déesses ?  
- _Oui, Princesse de la Destinée, c'est nous. Reste calme. Héros du Temps, nous te donnons une seconde chance pour envoyer le Malin dans le Sceau de Sages, expliqua Farore._  
Link n'en revenait pas. Quinze, quinze ans à subir les tortures de Ganondorf et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elles l'aidaient.  
- Mais mon épée, l'Epée de Légende, elle est brisée.  
Mélanie sortit le linceul qu'elles avaient récupéré dans le désert dans lequel les trois morceaux de la lame étaient réunis.  
- Jacinthe est partie récupérer la garde, expliqua Rachel.  
- Qui est Jacinthe ?  
Mélanie leur expliqua tout depuis le début.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jacinthe était parvenue à la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour où figurait l'orgue de Ganondorf. Elle s'en approcha à pas lents, et caressa les touches blanches, la mémoire inondée de souvenirs.  
Elle s'installa devant et commença un morceau, le plus beau qu'elle savait jouer. Au milieu du morceau, Ganondorf entra dans la salle, mais la Gerudo ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle était concentrée.  
- Zut, dit-elle, car elle venait de faire une faute.  
- Tu n'as jamais su jouer ce moment.  
Ganondorf se plaça à côté d'elle et reprit où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle l'écouta jusqu'à la fin. Il faut admettre qu'il jouait sublimement bien et qu'elle adorait cela. A la fin du morceau, Ganondorf regarda la Gerudo dans les yeux.  
- Bonjour, petite fille.  
- Bonjour, père.  
Ganondorf se pencha et lui embrassa le front.  
- Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la reine des Gerudos ?  
- Les nouvelles vont vite.  
- Ainsi, je ne suis pas digne d'être le roi ?  
Ganondorf s'éloigna de l'instrument et alla à l'une des fenêtres.  
- Je ne suis pas un mouton.  
- Tu es bien ma fille. Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu as dit là-bas.  
- Mais tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ganondorf regarda sa fille et sourit.  
- Exact. Deux ans à la forteresse t'ont bien changée.  
- Autrefois, je te craignais.  
- Tu n'as plus peur de moi ?  
- Aurais-je dit ce que j'ai dit si c'était le cas ?  
- Je te sens différente. Tu as quelque chose en plus.  
Ce fut au tour de Jacinthe de sourire.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?  
- Te souviens-tu de maman ?  
- Pourquoi me parles-tu d'elle ?  
- Te souviens-tu de sa mort ?  
- Tu y étais, je ne savais pas que tu l'avais suivie et que tu l'avais vue mourir sous les crocs de mes chiens. Ce n'est qu'en entendant tes pleurs que je me suis rendu compte de ta présence.  
- Tu ne voulais pas que je vois ta cruauté.  
- Ces paroles ne mènent à rien. Que veux-tu ?  
- Ce jour-là, juste après, tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as dit : "Le jour où ta haine envers moi n'existera plus, tu la vengeras"  
- Ta mémoire est bien grande. Haïr un adversaire est le meilleur moyen de perdre. C'est comme cela que j'ai battu le Héros du Temps.  
Jacinthe se retourna face à l'orgue.  
- Sache, papa, que je ne te hais plus.  
Jacinthe joua treize notes au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Rachel, Mélanie, Zelda et Link. La combinaison de notes fit apparaître au-dessus du clavier une sphère de lumière noire où Jacinthe plongea la main pour y prendre la garde de l'Epée de Légende. Une fois à l'air libre, l'ultime morceau de l'Epée, ainsi que les autres, se mit à briller d'un éclat aveuglant. Il s'envola de la main de la Gerudo et alla se placer devant le Héros du Temps. Les autres morceaux firent de même, reconstituant la Sainte Lame. Le linceul vint s'enrouler autour et, dans une lumière d'une blancheur insupportable, disparut. Ne restait devant Link que l'Epée de Légende reforgée. Il la saisit et avança vers Ganondorf.  
- J'attends ce moment depuis quinze ans. L'heure de la revanche a sonné.  
Ganondorf n'en revenait pas. Trahi par sa propre fille. Tant pis, il la tuerait, il les tuerait tous. Le Seigneur du Malin quitta la terre ferme et le combat entre le bien et le mal reprit. Malheureusement pour Ganon, quinze ans, cela avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Link pour méditer sur les raisons de sa défaite et lorsque Zelda ainsi que les autres Sages ouvrirent le Sceau pour l'y envoyer, Ganondorf était bien faible car à aucun moment, il n'avait su percer les défenses de l'Hylien qui lui par contre, avait parfaitement compris la parade à effectuer pour le battre. La dernière personne que vit le perdant fut sa fille, qui le regardait d'un regard vide de toute émotion, un regard qui fit peur à Ganondorf.  
- Voilà maman, tu es vengée.  
Jacinthe, Rachel et Mélanie furent prises d'une douleur telle qu'elles s'effondrèrent au sol.  
- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?  
- _Notre tâche accomplie, nous nous en retournons vers les cieux. Hélas, pour cohabiter avec vous, nous avons dû détruire une partie de votre esprit sans laquelle vous ne pouvez vivre._  
- Vous vous étiez bien gardées de nous le dire, ça.  
- On va mourir ?  
Etrangement, cela ne les étonnait qu'à moitié.  
- _Au début, vous étiez sensées aller au paradis, où tu aurais rejoint ta mère mais..._  
- _Pour récupérer le linceul, vous avez vendu vos âmes au Passeur, vous condamnant à errer dans Hyrule sous la forme d'un fantôme._  
La vie quitta la Kokiri, la Zora et la Gerudo en même temps que les Déesses. Elles étaient debout devant leur corps, elles ne se trouvaient pas vraiment changées mais elles étaient des fantômes.  
Jacinthe s'approcha de Link et lui souffla à l'oreille "tu es papa d'une jolie jeune fille". L'Hylien ne pouvait plus la voir mais il avait entendu la voix et avait parfaitement compris de qui il s'agissait.  
A l'aide de l'Ocarina du Temps, Zelda remonta quinze ans en arrière. Elle avait décidé que le peuple d'Hyrule ne pouvait être indéfiniment protégé du mal. Les quinze dernières années furent cependant remplacées par une période de paix doucereuse.

A suivre…


	12. épilogue

Epilogue

Il cravachait comme un malade, au grand dam d'Epona, mais il s'en moquait qu'elle n'aime pas, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était atteindre le ranch au plus vite. Link venait de remettre l'Epée de Légende à sa place, dans le temple du Temps. Zelda avait remonté le temps et il savait que c'était ce jour qu'il devait se rendre au ranch, pas un autre.  
Quand il passa l'entrée, il fut comme soulagé. Il arrêta sa jument devant la porte de la maison et sauta au sol. Il se précipita dans la maison, où Ingo l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Ce dernier lui dit de se calmer mais lorsque des cris de femmes furent remplacés par ceux d'un bébé, Link grimpa pour entrer dans la chambre.  
Malon, entourée de Talon et Rauru, serrait un nourrisson dans ses bras. Les deux hommes les laissèrent seuls.  
- Comment as-tu su ?  
- Si je te disais que les esprits m'ont parlé, tu me croirais ?  
Il s'approcha et elle lui tendit l'enfant que Link prit dans ses bras avec mille et une précautions.  
- C'est une petite fille, murmura la maman. J'aimerais l'appeler Nalon.  
Link n'en revenait pas : il était papa et il en avait les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de joie.  
- C'est un joli prénom qui lui va comme un gant.  
Un courant d'air secoua les cheveux blonds de Link et ce dernier regarda par la fenêtre où le soleil se couchait. Il lui sembla voir trois ombres s'étendre sur le plancher.

Fin


End file.
